I love when you smile
by Lili-le-cake-barjo
Summary: "Je suis incapable d'être heureuse". C'est une conviction pour moi. Et pourtant, quand je le regarde, avec ses yeux verts et son magnifique sourire, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un doute...Ne suis-je réellement qu'un simple écho, sans émotions et qui ne peut pas sourire?


J'hésite. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix. J'ai peur. Peur d'avoir fait une erreur en acceptant...

Non. Je n'ai pas pu me tromper en venant. Maitre Vincent m'a lui même conseillé, pour ne pas dire ordonné, d'y aller. Donc, c'est forcément un bon choix.

Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je suis en train de me torturer l'esprit. La raison est toute simple.

Il y a environ deux heures, le frère de mon maitre, ainsi que cette Chain et son contractant sont venus nous voir. Le contractant, Oz, s'est tout de suite précipité sur moi avec ses «ma petite Echo», ce qui a eu le don de m'énerver, bien que je ne l'eus pas montré. Puis, il m'a proposé de sortir en ville, avec lui, juste tous les deux. Je voulais refuser, mais Maitre Vincent m'a dit que ça me ferait du bien de me promener, et que j'avais grandement besoin d'air frais. En vérité, je suis persuadée qu'il voulait passer du temps seul à seul avec son frère, Gilbert. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment ils vont faire avec la Chain B-Rabbit dans leurs pattes...

Car oui, pour une fois, elle n'accompagne pas Oz. Je suis seule avec lui, déambulant dans les rues de Réveil.

- Ohhhh, une boutique de peluuuches, viens ma ptite Echo, on va voir!

- C'est Echo tout court.

Cette manie qu'il a de me donner des surnoms, le sourire au lèvres, m'exaspère. Ce garçon est tellement joyeux! Trop joyeux... Je ne le comprends pas. Lui aussi, comme moi, a subi de dures épreuves, dans sa vie. Mais pourtant, lui, contrairement à moi, a gardé la joie de vivre. C'est une chose que je ne comprendrais jamais...

_- C'est sûr que tu ne risque pas de comprendre quelque chose à la vie un jour. Tu es tellement stupide, Echo!_

Cette voix dans ma tête. Oh non. Pas elle. Tout sauf elle. Pourquoi doit-elle à chaque fois rendre mon existence plus pénible encore? Pourquoi existe-elle?

_- Mais voyons, Echo, ne dis pas du mal de moi comme ça. Après tout, je suis toi...Hihi..._

Non! Tu n'es pas moi **Zwei**! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une voix. Une voix désagréable qui prend parfois possession de mon corps. Mais tu n'es pas moi.

- Echooooo, qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu es malade? Ca ne va pas?

Je relève la tête, surprise. Je suis assise par terre, en plein milieu de la route. Les gens me regardent bizarrement. Devant moi, Oz me dévisage, l'air inquiet. Encore une fois, l'intrusion de Zwei dans ma tête m'a fait perdre le contrôle de mon corps...

Je me relève, affichant un visage impassible, comme à mon habitude. Après tout, c'est la seule émotion que je suis capable de laisser transparaitre, ou même que je suis capable de ressentir...

- Ce n'est rien, je déclare de ma voix monotone, Continuons de marcher.

Oz me regarde encore un petit instant, sceptique, avant de m'offrir un magnifique sourire et de m'attraper par la main. Il commence à courir, et je suis bien obligée de le suivre. Il m'emmène dans pleins de boutiques, achète des tonnes de choses inutiles, tout ça en souriant. En souriant...

Quand je contemple ses dents blanches, son air joyeux, ses joues roses, j'ai envie de sourire à mon tour. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis incapable de sourire.

_- Mais non, Echo. Tu es une incapable tout court! Hihihi..._

Tais toi Zwei. Tais toi et laisse moi.

Après avoir encore acheté des accessoires hors de prix et inintéressants, Oz reprend ma main, et m'entraine à un stand de friandises. C'est fou comme sa main est chaude... Je me demande si le reste de son corps l'est aussi. J'ai envie de lui toucher le bras, d'enfouir ma tête dans ses cheveux, de coller ma joue contre son torse et d'entendre les battements de son coeur , pour voir si chaque partie de lui dégage la même chaleur bienveillante...Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas ressentir ces émotions. _L'envie_ m'est totalement interdite. Je dois juste être loyale et impassible. Loyale et impassible. Ce sont les seuls émotions que je peux m'accorder.

Pourtant, c'est dur. Quand je suis avec Oz, tout un tas d'autre émotions menacent de jaillirent du plus profond de mon être. Le bien-être, la joie, l'amusement. Et aussi un autre sentiment, que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Un sentiment qui surgit à chaque fois que je le regarde, que je contemple ses grand yeux verts, ses cheveux semblables à des fils dorés, son somptueux sourire.

_- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour, Crétine d'Echo! L'amour! Tu as compris?_

Ne dis pas de bêtises, Zwei. Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un. C'est impossible.

_- Bien sur que si, tu peux! D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que ce garçon était ton genre... Tant mieux! Comme ça, Maitre Vincent sera tout à moi, je n'aurais plus à me soucier d'une rivale aussi minable que toi, et je pourrais enfin..._

Tais toi Zwei! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je veux juste que tu me laisse tranquille. Alors, Tais toi!

_- Ne me donnes pas d'ordres, tu..._

- Ma ptite Echoooo? Tu fais une tête bizarre! Tu es vraiment sûre que ça va?

Je regarde Oz. Il a interrompu Zwei en plein milieu de sa phrase. Je voudrais le remercier, mais il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi. Alors, je me contente de hocher la tête pour lui faire signe que je me porte bien, et de sourire intérieurement. Sourire... Je crois que ce sera toujours impossible pour moi. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais arriver à rire aux éclats ou même à avoir un regard joyeux. Ces émotions resterons toujours au plus profond de mon coeur, destinées à être secrètes.

- Tiens! Dit Oz en me tendant quelque chose.

Je regarde de plus près la «chose» en question. Une barbe à papa. Je vois que Oz en tient une aussi.

- Pourquoi tu...

- Ne discute pas, ma petite Echo, et mange cette Barbe à papa tout de suite! Déclare-t-il d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

Je murmure un faible «Echo tout court», avant de croquer timidement dans la friandise. C'est beaucoup plus bon que ça en a l'air. Oz a du voir que j'appréciais son «cadeau», car il sourit encore plus que d'habitude. Il m'entraine sur un muret, ou nous mangeons tranquillement.

- Tu sais, ma petite Echo, la Barbe à papa et toi, vous avez beaucoup de points communs!

Je luis lance un regard intrigué. Que veux t-il dire par là?

- Une barbe à papa est douce et mignonne, comme toi. Et puis, quand on a une barbe à papa à la main, c'est impossible d'être triste, tout comme quand on est avec toi.

Je met quelques secondes à saisir le sens de ses paroles. Soudainement, mes joues me chauffent, et j'imagine qu'elles doivent être toutes rouges. Oz...m'a fait un...compliment? Personne ne me fait jamais de compliments... C'est si... Non. Je dois me reprendre. Il a dû dire ça dans l'unique but de me faire plaisir et rien d'autre. D'ailleurs, c'est faux, être triste en ma compagnie est quelque chose de très facile! Pourtant, quand je tourne ma tête vers lui, je vois que son regard émeraude est sincère. Il pense vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à rester froide et impassible avec lui?

Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Son visage est calme, détendu. Mais, tout à coup, il devient soucieux.

- Echo... Te souviens tu du jour de la Sainte Brigitte, que l'on a passé ensemble?

Non, j'avais oublié ce jour là. Ce jour tellement semblable à aujourd'hui. Ce même jour où j'ai révélé des choses sur moi, des choses que je ne dis à personne en temps normal.

J'opine de la tête, faisant croire que je m'en souvenais.

- Ce jour là, tu m'as dis quelque chose qui ressemblait à «Je ne suis qu'un écho, je n'ai pas le droit de répliquer».

- Oui, j'ai dis ça. Et alors?

Il lève sa tête vers le ciel, avant de la tourner vers moi.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tes paroles...et je peux t'affirmer qu'elles sont fausses. Sais tu pourquoi?

Son regard vert est si tranquille, et en même temps si pénétrant. Son petit sourire n'es pas comme tous ses autres, il est plus gêné, plus tendre. Je sens mon coeur battre la chamade. Comment se fait t-il qu'il me fasse cet effet là? Est-ce la teinte orangée du ciel de soleil couchant derrière lui qui me perturbe? Non... C'est lui qui me met dans cet état.

- Tu n'es pas un écho, reprend t-il, car il est impossible de tomber amoureux d'un simple écho.

Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer... Oz... Oz m'a fait.. une déclaration d'amour? Non, non, c'est impossible!

_- C'est le moment, stupide Echo, roule lui une pelle et ensuite tu..._

Tais. Toi. Zwei. Ne viens pas troubler ce moment de bonheur. Oui, de bonheur. Car, malgré moi, cette émotion interdite me submerge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le fait d'apprendre qu'Oz m'aime, me fait ça mais...

Inconsciemment, je rapproche mes lèvres de son visage, et je dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il écarquille les yeux, surpris par mon geste, et me lance un regard étonné. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer, dévoilant mes dents, et mes joues rosir. Impossible...je suis en train de sourire!

Oz me regarde quelques secondes, et sourit à son tour. Ce grand sourire franc, ce sourire que j'aime tant...

Je vois son visage se rapprocher du mien. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je me serais enfuie. Mais, avec lui, je me laisse faire. Je sens ses lèvres se coller aux miennes, se scellant en un baiser. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, et je constate qu'ils sont doux. Doux, comme ses lèvres. Il passe ses mains chaudes dans mon dos. Et là, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je me sens bien. Tranquille, calme, juste bien. La voix de Zwei a cessé de me parler. Je suis heureuse, tout simplement.

Nos bouches s'écartent, mettant fin au baiser. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'épaule d'Oz, avant de murmurer, un presque inaudible «Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de toi». Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il sourit. Ça y est. J'ai réussi. Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais, j'ai enfin pu arrêter de me mentir à moi même.

Car en réalité, je sais que la loyauté et la fidélité ne sont pas les seules émotions dont je suis capable.

Maintenant, je sais que je suis aussi capable d'aimer. Et que cet amour je l'emploierai pour rendre Oz encore plus heureux, et pour voir ses magnifiques sourires en permanence.

Je sens ses doigts se poser sur mon menton, et relever ma tête. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il dépose à nouveau un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de déclarer d'un ton léger:

- Rentrons, les autres vont s'inquiéter!

Il sourit. Et moi aussi. Nous nous levons du muret et empruntons le chemin du retour. Main dans la main. Souriants. Heureux. Sur la route, il me raconte des blagues, me fait rire, me tiens tendrement contre lui. Et moi, je me sens bien. Maintenant, je sais au moins un chose: Je ne suis pas qu'un simple écho. Je peux aimer, je peux être heureuse, je peux sourire. Tout ça grâce à Oz, celui qui est désormais mon unique raison de ressentir toutes ces émotions.

Alors, merci, **mon petit** Oz!

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Laisser une petite Rewiew, même pour m'insulter ou me menacer de mort, fait toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas!


End file.
